Yen Sid
"A long time ago on a peculiar day, my mirror lured someone out of his bed...I do not know if the mirror was being mischevious...or malicious...perhaps it knew that the mysterious intruder had a role to play in my...project" --Yen Sid In Disney's Epic Mickey, the sorcerer Yen Sid, (Also in the Fantasia Short "The Sorcerer's Aprentice") created a pen-and-paper world for his forgotten characters, held in an intricate model on a table, and accessible through a mirror. Mickey spills paint thinner on the pen-and-paper world, thus ravaging the world and creating The Shadow Blot. Yen Sid is also in another Disney game series on the Playstation 2 called 'Kingdom Hearts' History Many years ago Yen Sid created a world for all the Disney forgotten, rejected, and retired creations. He crafted an imaginative world full of different wonders that would appeal to anyone who were to enter it. Yen Sid put the finishing touches on his world. Ignorant, of what Mickey was about to do this new world, by the time Yen Sid discovered the ruined world, caused by Mickey, created the Blot (he didn't know about Mickey's identity yet), it was too late... It is unknown what happened to him afterward, and why he did not just throw away the model, or even try to clean and fix it as the years passed. In Epic Mickey As Mickey successfully leaves Wasteland after defeating the Shadow Blot, Yen Sid was already there, grabbing Mickey as he comes back into the world. Mickey nervously gave him back his brush, and Yen Sid commanded him to leave his place and back to his house. As Mickey returns to his house, Yen Sid uses the mirror to give Mickey one last look at Wasteland and see the consequences of his past actions while in there. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland Yen Sid is a character that makes a small appearence in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He appears in "There's a Hole in the Sky" where he spills some thinner on his model of Wasteland and creates a hole in the sky that Oswald tries to use to escape Wasteland. He corrects his mistake with paint when he discovers this. Yen Sid's Tales of Wasteland/Prima Guide bio Walt Disney's boundless imagination resulted in a creation whose potential even he didn't realize, Yen Sid, the formidable Wizard from Fantasia, who is basically Walt's alter ego. It was Yen Sid who crafted Wasteland as a home for Walt's forgotten creations, serving as a benevolent, albeit unseen creator, watching from "on high" and enjoying their antics. Of course, he could not have forseen that history would eventually repeat itself as his former "sorcerer's apprentice" , Mickey Mouse, would accidentally have an important role in the destiny of Wasteland... Trivia *The observant reader will notice that "Yen Sid" is "Disney" spelled backwards, a mirror-reflection, if you will. Also, the unnamed sorcerer in the film "Fantasia" was nicknamed "Yen Sid" by the studio animation department. *Yen Sid's quote that is at the top of the page, is a refrence to the Nintendo Gamecube game: Disney's Magic Mirror, Starring Mickey Mouse. The mirror lures Mickey's dream self out of bed. External Links *Yen Sid on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters